By The Book
by RusholmeRuffian
Summary: A2A - Alex decides it's time to stop thinking and start feeling, while drunk she seduces Gene, but he decides if she wants to be with him he'll do it by the book...Now rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**By The Book**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing._

_**A/N:**__ Reviews and criticism appreciated. _

_**Chapter One.**_

_I don't know whether I'm doing this to keep myself sane or to just try and communicate with you, Molly. These past weeks have been hellish. I've had strange dreams, ha…dreaming in my dreams. I sound crazy, don't I? So much to do and I don't know how much time I have. Am I alive or dead? Have I even been found? I scare myself with all this thinking, Molly. But it's what I do, I think…and I feel so utterly alone. I've met my mother. I can't quite believe it. It could be a figment of this imaginary world I've created but it seems so real…. so real._

Alex Drake frowned, as her whisper was lost in the silence of her room.

Placing her Dictaphone on her coffee table, she slowly sat down and buried her head in her hands. What was she doing? She should be at home, helping Molly blow out her candles, watching her as she opened her presents.

Instead she had been placed in this alternate universe, if she could call it that. If she didn't save her parents, would that mean she would be stuck in 1981? She didn't think she could handle witnessing their deaths again. It' was traumatic the first time, surely a second time would break her in half and shatter her heart.

All this thinking was exhausting. Why couldn't she fall asleep and wake back up in 2008?

Do you really want that Alex? Would you like to leave everything here, even Gene?

Shaking her head she tried to get the image of Gene Hunt out of her head. Wrapped in her red duvet, his eyes full of wonder and lust. This is exactly why she hated being here. She was falling so hard for a man she had despised when she'd read over Sam's notes.. A complete and total bastard whose only agenda was to anger and frustrate her…and get her drunk. She couldn't forget to miss that part out.

But there was something about him…something strikingly beautiful. He was a man, a raw strong and powerful man who fancied the pants off of her. Why did her mind have to create this warped world? Why couldn't she be living with Smurfs, or skipping along a yellow brick road?

Staring at her TV she wondered if all the answers she seeked, lay inside of it. Why was a clown strikingly resembling David Bowie chasing her, taunting her…warning her?

And here she thought that Sam Tyler was the crazy one.

"Get a grip, Alex. You could use this whole experience to your advantage…a much needed break from 2008."

Why not ask Gene out for a drink? Why not have a good time?

"Why not?"

Looking around her room one last time she made a beeline for her front door and escaped through the sanctuary of it, heading down to Luigi's for a much-needed drink and hopefully the company of Gene Hunt.

* * *

Standing at the bar she smiled softly at Luigi and ordered a bottle of house red and plonked herself down on one of the bar stools. Thank God, time to relax and stop thinking.

"Why look so sad?"

Looking up, she noticed Luigi staring intently at her, waiting for her to answer.

"I no see Mr Hunt. You miss him?"

Alex laughed and shook her head at Luigi.

"I don't have a clue where he is, probably holed up in his office sucking on a bottle of whiskey."

A voice piped up behind her.

"Why get bleedin' drunk at work when I can get bleedin, drunk 'ere, Bols?"

Turning round she playfully glared at him. He looked as if he'd had a few drinks, slightly swaying as his gaze was focused directly at her.

"Surprised ti see you down 'ere, that Evan bloke gone?"

Sighing, Alex gulped half her glass of wine and swallowed.

"I've told you already, it's complicated with him and certainly none of your business. But in answering your question, Evan wasn't upstairs with me tonight. I fancied a quiet night in and then fancied a drink. Is that alright with you, Gene?"

Gene pursed his lips and downed the rest of his scotch. Setting the glass on the bar he signalled for Luigi to top him up.

"No problem 'ere, Bols."

Several glasses of wine later and Alex was swaying about on her bar stool staring at Gene. He in turn stared back at her.

"What? I got somethin' on me face? Why you starin' at me?"

"I was just thinking to myself why a man like yourself is single. I was trying to weight out the pro's and cons but unfortunately I've come to the conclusion that no sane woman would bother getting herself involved with you."

Gene pouted and took a swig of his drink, his eyes roaming her body. She was bloody sexy and the woman knew it. Why did she torment him like this? There was just too much tension and at the most inappropriate of times they would probably end up shagging each other's brains out to try and rid that tension. But Gene knew in his heart it wouldn't be enough, not one or twice. Not even a hundred times, it wasn't just sex to him, it was about wanting and needing her, she tried to make him better himself, tried to control the anger in him that was normally rampant. That lawyer bitch was right, he was nothing more than a pussycat round, Alex.

"Sometime's Bolly, I wish that yid just shut that smart pretty posh mouth of yours."

Alex smiled. "I think the same thing sometimes Gene."

"Just drink yer wine, would ya? Bloody, women."

Alex stared into the depths of her drink and chewed on her bottom lip. She was feeling extremely drunk and she didn't want to make a complete fool of herself. Finishing off her glass of wine, she put it on the bar and pushed the bottle of wine towards Gene.

"Have the rest, I'm going upstairs to get some well needed sleep."

Manoeuvring herself off her stool she put one booted foot on the floor and stumbled. An arm grabbed her backwards and she softly landed into the hard strong chest of Gene Hunt.

"Yer in no state ti walk up 'em stairs. I'll walk you up ti yer door…if that's alright with you?" He slurred.

She could feel his warm breath hitting her neck softly in short spurts as he spoke. Her legs felt like jelly and her head felt extremely cloudy and she knew that the drink wasn't the only culprit.

Gene slowly guided Alex up the stairs, her arm fiercely holding onto Gene as if he would disappear if she let go. His body next to hers felt so hot and wonderful. She needed him; she needed to feel his skin against her own.

He opened the door for her and ushered her in, in their drunken haze they stumbled and landed on her sofa, Alex beneath him.

Her hand reached out and caressed his rough cheek, she could feel herself leaning into that wonderful mouth of his, his eyes following her as if in slow motion, she wanted to taste him, wanted to feel what it was like to kiss Gene Hunt, the man who tried to hide his emotions away, who played on his anger.

As if by magic his lips were on hers, soft pliant and greedy, she sucked on his bottom lip, her mouth opening wider to accommodate his tongue darting out and tasting her.

As if burned, Gene pulled back suddenly and looked deep into her eyes. He could see lust within those depths and knew he'd done the right thing. He couldn't take advantage of her in this state. She was plastered. If she wanted this, he'd do it right. He'd treat her like the woman she deserved to be treated like.

"Bols…yer drunk."

"Mmm, and so are you. Kiss me, Gene."

He shook his head and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. Her warm breath hitting his lips and she softly panted.

"Look, I ain't takin' advantage of yi...and _you_ are certainly not takin' advantage of me in my inebriated state. If you want this, Bolly. Truly want this…then we're doin' it by the book."

Alex looked at him confused.

"Book, what are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna take yi out, tomorrow night. I'm sick of postponin' bloody dinner cause you feel like arguin' with me every five bloody minutes."

"Dinner?"

"Yes. Dinner."

Alex blinked lazily several times and smiled.

"Alright…but on one condition."

Gene smiled and nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

"What's that Bols?"

"You kiss me goodnight before you leave."

His lips were on hers again, soft warm and inviting. He pulled away before it got any deeper and stumbled his way across her living room to get her a blanket she had discarded earlier on. He tucked her up and stared at her for a few seconds, she was fast asleep and slightly snoring.

"See ya tomorrow, Bols."

Bending down, he kissed her forehead and closed her door softly behind him.

Shit, he thought.

He was going on a date with his DI.

Fuck.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**By The Book**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing._

**A/N: **_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I've had so much fun writing this, i'm just starting the final chapter but i'm tossing between two ideas for how it will end. Enjoy._

**Chapter Two**

Ray Carling lay back in his chair with his feet up on his desk chewing his gum almost violently watching the Guv's office. In all the years he had known Gene Hunt he had never seen him so…tame. Back in the old days he would have done anything to get a confession out of some bastard, but since that posh jumped up tart had began throwing around her holier than holy approach to policing he'd watched his Guv turn from a right violent bastard into a pussy cat. What was it with women and their bloody need to try and change a man?

Since she'd arrived she'd been taunting him with her arse and her tits. He never thought he'd see the day that a woman would be dragging Gene Hunt along by his dick. He was at her mercy.

"Oi, Chris."

Chris Skelton turned round from where he was talking to his girlfriend Shaz and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"You see Drake last night? Pissed she was. Saw the Guv takin' her upstairs…if yi know what a mean?"

Chris shook his head. "Naw...i don't."

Ray lit up a cigarette and blew out a frustrated sigh.

"He bloody gave 'er one!"

Chris turned round to Ray fully and sat forward, excited with the gossip. They all knew the Guv fancied her…but giving her one? He highly doubted that. But then there was that drawing he'd done of them, bent over his desk.

"Yi really think so?"

Shaz leaned on Chris's desk and blinked her eyes dreamily.

"I think it's romantic."

"Romantic, 'ow? Gettin' a bird drunk then shaggin' her brains out? That 'ow you do it, Chris?"

Chris glared at Ray.

"Shut it."

Suddenly Gene Hunt's door swung open, staring at the occupants inside the room.

"Alright ladies, you tryin' ti tell me that you've got nothin' better to do than 'uddle bout' like bleedin' tarts? Aven't you twonks got work ti do?"

"Yeah Guv."

"Just doin' it, Guv."

Gene Hunt pursed his lips and nodded his head. Bloody tits. All play and no bloody work.

"Right, if Bolly knickers should turn up sometime t'day, tell 'er I want to see 'er in me office. Comprende?"

Shaz smiled. "Will do, Guv."

Back at her flat, Alex didn't know whether she was going to pass out with the headache she had or throw up. She rarely had hangovers but for some reason she was trying to fight one off this morning. She looked around her flat and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. She could remember Gene lying on top of her, his mouth inches away from hers, his breath fanning her face. Did they kiss? For some reason the phrase ' by the book ' kept popping up in her head.

"Bloody wine."

Sitting up fully she noticed that Gene had laid a sheet on her to keep her warm through the night. Well, at least she knew now that under all that anger and abrasiveness he could be thoughtful.

This felt all too real, the hangover, the smell of Gene everywhere, the fluttering inside her stomach. If this was something she had conjured up in her mind once getting shot then why was it feeling as if it were real life?

"Get a grip, Alex. Time for work."

Damn. She hadn't noticed the time. Quickly getting up off her sofa she realised that wasn't the wisest thing to do, trying to steady herself as the thump thump thump of her headache kept her rooted to the spot. Why did everyone continually do this to themselves? Somewhere in the back of her head she heard herself vowing never to drink again, but before the end of the day she knew she'd be sitting down at Luigi's sharing a bottle of wine with Gene Hunt.

What felt like several hours later she exited her flat and made her way to work. The fresh air of the morning finally woke her up, she felt relaxed, happy…almost giddy. Did something happen last night that she couldn't remember? She hadn't slept with Gene, she'd woken up fully clothed and she knew that if anything were to happen it wouldn't be a quick fumble on her sofa. It would be raw, intense, heated shagging that would leave the both of them exhausted afterwards.

That thought made her laugh. Sex with Gene Hunt.

She finally made it to the station. A sigh of relief escaped her lungs; she could now have a cup of hot coffee and a seat.

Walking into the office, she noticed Ray and Chris staring at her intently.

"Morning."

"More near afternoon, like."

Ray took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Have a good night did we boss?"

Alex gave him a confused look. "You could say that, Ray. Is Ge – the Guv in his office?"

Shaz nodded and smiled at Alex. "Yes, Maam. He asked me to tell you to see him in his office when you came in."

"Thank you, Shaz."

Licking her lips, Alex entered Gene's office and closed the door. Settling herself in the chair in front of him she tried to hide a yawn.

"Bloody 'ell, Bols. You look as rough as a monkey's arse."

" I feel as if I've gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson."

Gene gave a her a confused look."

"Oo?"

"Mike…uh...never mind."

Sometimes she forgot that she was living in the 80's…the past. Christ a whole different Universe to the one she was used to living in.

Gene watched her as she tried to keep focused. She had one hell of a hangover on her, he wondered if she remembered the night before. He hoped so. He really wanted to do it proper this time, no stupid questions when plastered, no vaults and definitely no bloody concussions.

"So, do yi remember anythin' 'bout last night?"

Alex looked up at Gene, everything suddenly came back to her as if she had a tape on rewind. Gene lying on top of her, Gene thoroughly kissing her, pulling away and telling her she was drunk. Then he'd told her he was going to do it right, take her out on a date…something about being sick of postponing dinner.

"I do now…Dinner wasn't it?"

Taken aback, Gene nodded and pursed his lips.

"'ow 'bout I pick you up after work? Give you 'nough time to put yir slap on an all that balls."

"That sounds fine. Look…I just want to thank you for last night. Not taking advantage…and tucking me in."

"I was drunk too, Bols. We'd of both regretted anythin' that'd have 'appened. I don't really want ti give yi a quick one in the heat of the moment…. most of the time anyways."

Alex smiled and leaned back in her chair. "I sometimes wonder what I see in you, Gene."

"I sometime's wonder the same thing 'bout you, Bolly. But then yi wave that arse 'bout me face and it all come's crashin' back."

"How romantic."

* * *

Just as Alex was putting the finishing touches to her hair and make up a knock on the door caught her attention. Giving herself a quick once over in the mirror she gave a little pout and walked over to her door to let Gene in.

She hoped that tonight would go smoothly; hardly anything ever did when it came to Gene. It was either going to end with a kiss at the front door, or a heated argument where she or Gene would end up waking away in complete and utter fury. She hoped it would be the former.

Opening the door she came face to face with a pouting Gene, a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses.

"Thought we could 'ave a few drinks before goin' out. That alright with you, Bols?"

Opening the door wider to let Gene in, she nodded. She watched him as he stalked around her small flat, taking everything in that he hadn't noticed the other times he'd been there.

Pouring a glass for himself and Alex, he sat down on her sofa and swallowed half the glass in one gulp. Was he nervous?

"Looking shaggable as always, Bols." Immediately he frowned and shook his head. He was a complete and utter tit. Wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear now, was it?

"I'll take that like the compliment it was. There's no need to be nervous."

Gene finished his glass of wine and poured himself another. "Nervous, oo's nervous?"

Sitting down herself, Alex took a sip of her wine. She didn't want to be too far-gone for when they went out. The way Gene was heading he'd be rather inebriated.

Quickly finishing her glass for some Dutch courage, she stood up watched as Gene downed his second glass.

"Maybe we should leave now, did you make reservations?"

Gene looked up at Alex, and laid his empty glass on her table.

"Yeah, yir right, let's go. Don't want ti be late, do we?"

Linking her arm through Genes, they exited her apartment. _Tonight,_ Alex thought _is going to be very interesting._

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**By The Book**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing_.

**A/N:** _Again, thank you to everyone so much for reviewing. It really puts a smile on my face. I'd also like to thank nonsenseandmischief who persuaded me to post it tonight instead of tomorrow. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

They arrived at the restaurant in one piece. Alex thanking whatever God there was that Gene hadn't hit anyone on their journey. It felt extremely strange being on a date with Gene Hunt. It was one thing to have a drink with him in front of everyone or even by themselves down in Luigi's but this was a whole new experience for her. In 2008 she didn't go out on many dates, it didn't seem plausible dating whilst looking after her daughter and doing her job. Not many men found a smart woman attractive; they would rather be the more intelligent one.

She didn't have Molly with her, which tore at her heart whenever she thought about her, but there was no use living a life full of fear and restraint when it was all in her mind. She just hoped that it would be easy letting Gene and this world go when she eventually came round in 2008. Somehow she didn't think she'd be able to manage that.

"That you thinkin' again, Bols? I can practically 'ear 'em bloody cogs grindin' together."

Alex smirked at Gene and sat down. He sat opposite her and gave her a smug smile.

"I do apologise, I didn't know that people thinking in this day and age was frowned upon."

"You think too much. Ow'd you expect to feel anythin' if your goin' to be thinkin' everythin' through, eh?"

Alex silently agreed with him. This is the exact reason why she wanted to go out with Gene, she wanted to forget and just feel.

"I think that's about the third thing that has come out of your mouth since I met you that's made a bit of sense."

Gene looked at Alex and bowed his head.

"'Ere, what I said back at your flat…'bout lookin' shaggable. I meant it as a good thing, you look nice t'night."

Alex was taken aback. "Oh, thank you. You look rather nice yourself."

Gene wiggled his eyebrows and signalled for a waiter to come over and get them drinks.

"What'll it be, Bolly? Red, white or a nice stiff whiskey?"

Alex playfully glared at Gene. "We'll have a bottle of your red wine please."

"Of course Madam, have you decided whether to order food yet?"

"Could you give us a minute, please?"

The waiter nodded. "Certainly. I'll be back with your drinks shortly."

"You feelin' at home yet, Bols, with all this hoity toity crap?"

Gene stared at her with what looked like longing in his eyes.

"To be honest with you Gene, I'd have been happy with a few bottles of wine at my flat and then a good hard shag afterwards."

Gene knocked his wine glass over and looked around to see if anyone had heard any of their conversation.

"Bloody 'ell Bols! What you tryin' to do, give me an 'eart attack?"

"I'm having fun. The look on your face was priceless. Here's our wine. Have you decided on what you're going to have to eat?"

Quickly glancing at his menu he tried to find the simplest dish. That woman bloody confused him at times. How was he meant to order food when she was giving him the horn? He always felt like a randy teenager around her and he knew why. She was a bloody tease.

"Er, yeah, gonna 'ave the steak I think. You?"

The waiter arrived at their table and laid their bottle of wine in front of them. He poured them both a glass. Gene quickly taking a large gulp of his.

"We're ready to order, could we have two steaks please, I'll have mine well done, how about you Gene?"

"Well done sounds good to me, Bols."

The waiter took their orders and left, leaving them in the privacy of each other's company.

Alex sipped her wine as she watched Gene fidget. He really was tense tonight. Surely being in the company of her didn't make him that uncomfortable?

"Are you alright?"

Gene suddenly looked up as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have been.

"Course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're fidgeting, that's a sign of restlessness. Look, I'm not expecting anything from you. I know you; I know you can be a bastard sometimes. I said yes, I want to be here. So stop fidgeting and be yourself, I can't handle a silent and brooding Gene Hunt."

Rubbing his hands across his face he blew out a nervous breath and nodded at her.

"Alright, Bols. If we're doin' this by the book I take it a shag afterwards is out of the question then?"

"And he's back! You've guessed correctly, if you're lucky I might let you kiss me."

Gene's eyes lit up.

"On the cheek."

His face fell. "You're a bloody tease."

Alex laughed. "We're doing this by the 'book' remember? So no hanky panky. I don't want you trying to look at my arse, I don't want any groping and I certainly don't want any hands wandering to places they shouldn't be."

"Your enjoyin' this, aren't you? The bloody ideas I take into me 'ead."

Alex laughed as she watched Gene pout like a small child. The night wasn't going as badly as she thought it would. Saying that they hadn't had their food yet and the bottle of wine wasn't finished. She was sure that there was something they would be able to argue about.

"So, do you make a habit of taking your fellow female colleagues out on dates then, Gene?"

Finishing off his glass of wine he poured himself another and topped up Alex's.

"Only the ones with nice arses."

"I feel humbled to be in the presence of a man who cares for nothing but a woman with a nice backside."

"I like nice tit's too, you know."

"That makes it all the better. You know, where I come from the women seem to forget that image isn't everything, after a while a man will get bored with the fake breasts. Personality is a main factor for affection."

Gene drained his second glass of wine and watched as Alex finished her first one. He poured her another glass and one for himself.

"Don't pull any of this feminist crap on me, Bols. You've got the looks and the body to match. I ain't that shallow to just fancy you for your arse."

Alex nodded her head. "I'm glad to hear it."

"It is a very nice arse though."

Sighing, Alex took a sip of her wine and smiled. The one thing she wouldn't forget about this warped reality was Gene Hunt. Never in her lifetime would she have thought she'd fall for a man like him.

"Compliments won't get you anywhere tonight, Gene."

"Just sayin' what I see Bols, just sayin' what I see."

Their meal eventually came, it was rather quiet as Gene and Alex ate. Occasionally they would comment on their food but either than that both were left to their thoughts.

Gene sat contentedly as he munched on his meal. A good meal, good company and as much alcohol as he could consume…then again he didn't think Alex would let him drive her home pissed, let alone himself. He watched her slight movements, they way she would cut everything up into tiny pieces, her eyes as she chewed thoughtfully. He was falling for her, head over heels and there was nothing he could do to stop himself from reaching over and laying his warm hand on top of her slightly cool one.

Alex looked up and stared at their hands. Gene's hands were large and beautiful. They looked hard and rough but were extremely soft. She could feel his thumb caressing and soothing. She knew she'd made the right decision. Everything felt so right.

"This alright, or am I goin' to get a slap?"

Alex smiled. "It's fine, Gene. Perfectly fine."

Finishing their meal they both sat back and enjoyed each other's company. The mixture of the food and wine had relaxed them to the point where they were comfortable in the silence of each other.

"Well Bols, I didn't think it were possible, but we've 'ad a good night. No arguin' or fightin', which is a first I do believe."

"I've enjoyed myself immensely. But I think it's time you took me home. I'm feeling slightly drunk with all this wine you've been ordering. No doubt I'll have another hangover tomorrow."

"That makes two of us, Bolly. C'mon let's get our coats. I could do with some fresh air."

Standing out in the fresh air felt like paradise. The drink finally making it's way through both their systems; Alex stumbled slightly as she walked towards the Quattro, Gene not far behind her. They drove in silence, each one enjoying each other's company.

Guiding Alex up her stairs for the second time in two days made Gene smile. They'd had a brilliant night, no arguments. It wasn't that he didn't like them fighting once in a while, it always gave him the shivers as he watched her eyes blaze with fury. It was the tension, knowing he couldn't do anything. They would just watch each other vent but now they were finally getting somewhere. Their first date was definitely a good one. He hoped there would be others like it.

Reaching her door, Alex fiddled with her keys. Opening her door she stood on the threshold and watched Gene as he stared at his feet and then looked up into her eyes.

"Thank you for tonight. It was lovely."

Gene pursed his lips and shuffled a bit.

"I don't want it getting' 'round that I'm soft, you 'ear , Bols?"

"Loud and clear."

Both looked into each others eyes what felt like hours but was mere seconds, simultaneously moving towards each other. Gene's hand lowered onto her waist, pulling her to him as lips crashed together.

Alex could taste the wine on his lips and the cigarette he'd had outside the restaurant. Her lips gliding over his hungry ones. She'd said he'd be getting a kiss on the cheek but the sexual tension was too much to bear. She had to taste him, needed to taste him. She craved his tongue duelling with hers.

Gene pulled her flush against him; she could feel his groin stir with excitement. This was too much. They had to pull away before anything serious happened. With a whimper, Alex pulled away, her hand reaching up and stroking Gene's rough cheek. He looked like a man waiting to burst. He was breathing heavily, his breath mixing with hers as they stared at each other. Each of them wanting to know how the other felt. Reaching forward, Gene gave Alex one last chaste kiss on her lips and pulled away.

Clearing his throat he swallowed, trying to get rid of the taste of her from his mouth, it was stirring up trouble, if he didn't leave now he knew he wouldn't be able to stop and would probably spend the night. It couldn't end like that, not yet. He had to do things the proper way. Court her before he shagged her brains out. He owed it to her.

"I better go, Bolly. I'll see you t'morrow. Nice and early."

Alex nodded. "Yes um, tomorrow. Goodnight Gene."

"Night, Bolly."

Alex watched as Gene descended the stairs.

Everything felt so right, maybe too right. Alex's last thought before she went to bed that night was no, she wouldn't ever be able to give Gene Hunt up…not without a fight.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**By The Book**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing_

**A/N:** _Again, thank you to everyone for all their lovely reviews! Shorter chapter than usual, i apologise for that. Chapter 5's rating will be added up a notch so it'll be M for some sexy stuff. :-P Enjoy_

**Chapter Four**

Waking up the next morning and performing her morning rituals wasn't as hard as Alex thought it might be. She'd had a bit to drink, but was feeling much better than she had been the day before. She didn't understand how Gene could pull it off every day, drinking all-night and turning up for work in the morning without so much as a moan. He was probably used to it by now.

Making herself a cup of coffee, she sat down on her sofa and bit her bottom lip. What was she getting herself into? She was growing extremely attached to Gene Hunt and she knew when all of this was over she'd never see him again. Her stomach churned at the thought. She was building up a relationship in a universe she knew nothing about. She'd choose her daughter always; it wasn't just about herself now and her feelings. She wanted her daughter to have a mother during those tough years in life. She wanted to be there for Molly when she got her first boyfriend, her first break-up…her wedding.

She couldn't word her feelings to Gene; he'd think she was crazy. Who wouldn't? He knew about Molly, but she'd never gone into specifics, she didn't know how much she could keep back. She didn't want anything stupid slipping. Was she doing the right thing?

"Oh God, Molly. What am I doing?"

Alex drank her coffee, washed the mug and decided it was time to leave for work. The need to see Gene was too strong to ignore. She'd given up too much of herself the night before. She began to realise how much she needed Gene Hunt.

When she arrived at work everyone was sitting at their desks, it was obvious something had come in.

"Chris, what's going on?"

"Call just came in, there's a major drug deal going to be held this Thursday, Guv wants everyone on it."

Alex nodded her thanks and knocked on Gene's office door. He signalled for her to enter.

"Ope you're up for a bit of excitement this week, Bolly."

Alex smiled. "Of course."

Gene sat up and leaned his arms on his desk.

"Layton's got one of 'is bastardin' goons sellin' 'is junk again. We're movin' in and catchin' this inbred piece of shit durin' one of 'is deals."

Alex sat down. Even behind bars, Layton was still being destructive as ever. She knew he had something to do with her parent's death. The day was looming closer and she felt exhausted just thinking about it. Why was this happening to her?

It was Tuesday; they had two days before they went in to catch this guy.

"Alright. Are you sure Layton isn't setting a trap for us? I wouldn't put it past him."

"You think 'ed try somethin' like that?"

"I think, Layton is as dangerous just as much as he was when he was a free man."

Gene pouted and nodded in agreement.

"Most of 'em are, Bols. 'Ow you feelin'?"

Alex was taken aback by his sudden change in conversation. His tone was soft and gentle, nothing like his normal gruff bark.

"I'm fine. Last night was great. I'm sorry if I rushed things."

Gene raised his eyebrows and smirked. They had both rushed in a bit. Feelings couldn't be bottled up. Whenever he saw her, waltzing about the station with her bra strap on show he felt the urge to jump her. Thank God she hadn't seen the crude drawing he'd binned. Bloody Chris and Ray being pillocks as usual had found it quite amusing watching him march about flustered at the thought of Alex seeing things he'd been wanting to do to her since she'd turned up.

Standing up, he rounded his desk and sat on the edge next to Alex.

"I'm not. We got carried away, that stuff 'appens. I couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout you last night."

Alex smiled; lifting her hand she laid it on Gene's thigh and gave him a soft squeeze.

"We're rather hopeless, but I like it that way. We're not conventional people, Gene. And…I thought about you for most of the night too."

Making sure that his blinds were closed, Gene cradled her hand between his and raised it to his lips. His mouth brushing the softest of kisses on her palm.

"We do this right, Bolly. I don't want to bugger this up."

Alex bit her lip. Was she leading him on? She didn't know how long she had in the Eighties. She knew for sure that her spare time would be spent with Gene. How would he react when she told him she'd be leaving when the time came? All this thinking was giving her a headache.

She put a hand to her forehead, she was burning up. She could hear a voice echoing, laughter and screams. A white light flashed behind her eyelids, closing them she groaned as she heard Molly's voice softly float to the surface above the manic laughter.

_"Mum? Mum!"_

Gene hopped off his desk and raised Alex's face to meet his. Her face an awful shade of pale.

"Bolls? Alex? You ok? Alex, can you hear me?"

A small laboured whisper escaped her lips. Gene just caught it.

"Molly."

Alex swallowed and tried to clear her head. What the hell had that been? She had heard Molly so clearly.

"I'm…I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache."

Gene looked at her sceptically. He didn't want her at work if she wasn't feeling her best. It wasn't just about him surviving anymore; he had Alex to think about.

Gene walked over to his door and pulled it open.

"Chris!"

Chris sat at his desk listening to his Walkman, oblivious to the fact that the Guv was shouting on him.

"Oi, Ray…give 'at bloody tit a slap, would you?"

Ray smiled and gave Chris a smack with his paper. Pulling his earphones off he stared at Ray.

"What?"

Gene strode over towards Chris' desk and hauled the Walkman from him.

"Look 'ere, I want you concentratin' on this Chris. I don't want to see you listenin' to your bleedin Jessie music again t'day. Got it?"

Chris swallowed. "Uh, yes sir."

"Good, now go fetch Bolly a glass of water."

Gene went back to his office to see if Alex was feeling any better. She sat with her head in her hands, shaking.

Closing his door he crouched down beside Alex and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Bolly, luv. What's the matter?"

Alex looked up, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"I heard her, Gene. I heard her."

Gene was confused. Who had she heard?

"Oo did you hear?"

"Molly! I heard her so clearly. She was calling my name."

Molly? He couldn't recall her talking about a Molly; she had on several occasions mentioned she'd had a daughter.

Gene laid a hand on her arm.

"Molly…your little girl?"

Alex sniffed and nodded her head.

"You want to go 'ome?"

Home thought Alex. Where the hell was home nowadays?

"No… no, I'll be fine. I promise."

Gene looked at her and softly nodded his head. Reaching out he brushed his thumb tenderly over Alex's cheek just as Chris came in with her water.

"Oh…uh, your water, Boss."

Gene glared at Chris. "Thank you, you big girls blouse. Get back to bloody work!"

Chris panicked and shuffled awkwardly. So Ray was telling the truth. He had to go and tell him what he'd just witnessed.

"Uh, yes Sir."

Closing the door behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see if the Guv was spying on him. Sitting down he looked over at Ray and lit up a cigarette.

"You'll never guess what I just saw."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**By The Book**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing_

**A/N:** _I love you all. Thank you for the lovely reviews. I think i should point out that this is before Layton get's bailed out in episode 8. The next chapter i post will be the last i'm afraid, but who knows i might follow it up. :-P Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"So, that's your brilliant plan is it? Burst in with all guns blazing and hope for the best? People could get killed, Gene!"

Chris and Ray had been standing next to the Quattro for about five minutes watching the scene unfold in front of their eyes. It was Wednesday, a day before the deal went down and the Guv had just told them the plan for moving in on these bastards. It wasn't a shock to them anymore that Alex Drake was stamping her foot down on the way they were going to catch and arrest the bastard that was selling Layton's drugs on the street again, she did it with nearly every plan the Guv had.

Ray knew how it would end. Either their plan went ahead and somebody fucked it up or Drake got her bloody way again and they took down these bastards from a different angle. Women!

"Look, Bols this is the easiest way in. We catch the bastard, give 'im a good thumpin' and find out 'ow many others Layton is getting' to shovel his shit round London!"

"And if this is a trap? It this is a complete set up to catch us out. You know exactly what Layton is like. He'll know that _we _know about this deal and he'll have something planned up his sleeve. Do you really want to go into that deal with the prospect that maybe one of us or all of us won't make it back out?"

Gene paced and glared at Alex. The woman bloody frustrated him at times. Why couldn't she do things his way? He was her superior.

"Look Bollinger Knickers, I'm the Boss and what I says goes. I ain't one to pull rank but we're doin' it my way or the highway. Your either in or out."

Alex's face dropped. He was a bastard, a stupid bastard with the intelligence of a four year old.

"Fine, but you're going to have blood on your hands. Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Alex marched off towards the Quattro and got inside, slamming her door. Gene cringed. He thought that maybe secretly she had a thing about trying to damage his bloody car.

"Raymundo. Chris. Get in the ruddy car!"

* * *

Alex sat in Luigi's nursing a bottle of wine. Bloody Gene Hunt and his ingenious ideas. She was so angry with him. Tomorrow was going to end badly; she knew that for a fact. If Gene Hunt was important to her survival she couldn't let him go through with this. If he was important? Of course he was! She was falling in love with an imaginary construct and she couldn't stop herself. Did he feel the same way? She would break his heart when she left and she would probably live the rest of her life regretting leaving 1981. But she knew she would never able to forgive herself if she left Molly. Why did it have to be this hard?

Finishing off her third glass of wine, she poured herself a fourth and snorted. Just when things were going well with her and Gene they had to have an argument. She couldn't face him at the moment, she knew if she saw him she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut and probably make matters worse. It had been good while it lasted, but it was time to start concentrating on getting home, not falling into bed with Gene Hunt.

A hand on her shoulder made her turn round and she came face to face with Evan.

"Alex, I thought I'd come and see how you were doing." He looked over at the nearly empty bottle of wine and raised his eyebrows.

"It's been a long day. Would you like to come upstairs for a drink?"

Evan nodded and smiled. "Of course."

From the corner of Luigi's, Gene Hunt watched as Alex led that Evan bloke up the stairs to her flat. He didn't have a clue what was going on between them two, but whatever it was had him furious. He was jealous, she was meant to be with him not waltzing off with some bloke she had met a couple of weeks ago. But he was a posh bastard, a lawyer no less. Of course she'd be attracted to him, he was right up her alley.

Gene stared at his drink and mentally slapped himself for this afternoon with Alex. He'd pulled rank and had royally pissed her off, but it was for her own good. This deal could finally finish Layton and his cronies off. He could put a stop to the junk being sold on his streets; he couldn't let Alex interfere with making London a better place.

Watching Chris and Ray dancing like right twats made him smile, but it disappeared when he thought of what Alex and that Evan bloke were doing up in her flat. He decided he'd wait till he left and confront Alex. He didn't like being used, or being played a fool. Pursing his lips he decided he'd get pissed.

Up in Alex's flat, Both Evan and Alex sat on her sofa sipping on their drink. Evan laid his down and lit up a cigarette. Blowing the smoke out slowly he smiled at Alex.

"I take it that work didn't go well today."

Alex shook her head.

"It doesn't go well most days."

"Has Gene Hunt been causing you any problems? He can be…"

Alex smiled. "I know what you mean. It's just that…I want to go home but part of me wants to stay here."

"And where is home, Alex?"

Finishing off her wine, Alex rubbed her eyes wearily.

"I've been asking myself that question a lot these past few days, Evan. I don't know anymore."

Evan touched her arm.

"You have to stop thinking so much Alex. Sometimes it can be our undoing."

"Yes…it can. I uh, I think I'm going to go to bed. All this alcohol isn't good for me."

Smiling, Evan finished off his cigarette and stood up, giving Alex a warm hug.

"If you ever need to talk Alex, you know where I am."

"Thank you Evan."

Alex showed him to the door and he left. She felt suddenly alone, her back up against the cold hard wood of her door. Everything she thought had been real in her own time had began to fall apart here. She thought she knew Evan, but it turned out she didn't know him at all. Sighing she stepped towards the bedroom when a knock at the door stopped her in her tracks. Surely it wasn't Evan? Had he left something?

Opening her door she came face to face with a very drunk Gene Hunt. He swayed as he watched her watch him.

"What? Not getting' to come in am I?" He slurred.

Sighing, Alex let him in. He stumbled towards her sofa and swiftly turned around eyeing her.

"My backs turned for a minute and you have that Evan bloke up 'ere."

"I'm not going to explain myself to you Gene Hunt. If you've come up here to argue with me then leave."

"Christ on a bike, Bolls…what I got to do to make it clear to you that I don't want to argue with you?"

"Look, you're drunk. Maybe you should go home and sober up."

"Your not exactly sober yourself."

Moving past Gene, Alex stood at the front door blocking him from leaving if he tried to.

"You want an argument do you? Then listen up. Tomorrow someone is going to die, I don't know who it will be but trust me Gene, if we carry on with your plan you're going to live the rest of your life regretting tomorrow!"

"Not this shit again, Bolly. You ain't stoppin' me from goin' through with t'morrow. End of!"

Alex stood in front of Gene and glared at him.

"You're a bastard. A complete and utter bastard. You stupid stupid –"

Alex's couldn't finish her insult as Gene's lips crashed against hers. They were fierce and hungry, sucking and biting. His tongue invading her mouth making her moan. This is the Gene Hunt she knew, Angry, forceful and passionate. He took her head in his hands and held her still as he continued his assault on her mouth

He could smell her perfume, feel her breasts crushed against his chest and he knew he had to have her now. It wasn't the drink that was fuelling this passion; it was the thought that Alex was scared of losing him. She didn't want tomorrow to go ahead in case he was injured or worse. He knew at that moment, Alex's tongue caressing his that he loved her. Truly loved her.

He pulled away just long enough to utter the word Bedroom and their lips were crushed together once more. They somehow manoeuvred themselves through her flat, and before Alex knew what hit her, her back was flat against her bed.

Clothes were shed at an alarming rate, Alex only clad in her underwear. Gene shirtless and making quick work of his trousers. She watched as he growled when the zipper wouldn't co operate with him. Alex's fingers moved his away as she fought with the zipper, finally getting it to release. Gene fell on top of her now only in his boxers.

His mouth was everywhere. Her neck, her lips, her chest. Alex's moans filled her bedroom and Gene stripped the last garments from her body.

He marvelled at her body, her skin was so soft.

Alex watched as he admired her nakedness. He would reach out a finger to trace a part of her skin, sometimes her reaction would be a quiet giggle and sometimes it would be a moan of utter ecstasy.

Looking into her eyes, he removed his boxer shorts and spread her legs.

"You ready for the Gene Genie?"

Alex laughed and pulled his mouth back down to hers as he entered her. Both froze and moaned as their bodies finally joined together. The sexual tension that had been between them for weeks now was finally being sated. Gene moved his hips slowly at first letting Alex get used to him, and before they knew it they were shagging hard and fast, Alex panting beneath Gene as she watched a droplet of sweat run from his temple down to his chin.

Her legs wrapped around his back, urging him to go deeper and he complied. Alex could feel her orgasm building as she watched Gene concentrating on pleasuring her. He was close too; she could feel it in his frenzied movements.

"God…Bolly."

It was the only thing he could think of saying as he felt his orgasm building. He could feel her walls tighten around his penis as he pounded into her.

Alex moaned loudly, Gene's name coming from her mouth like a mantra as her orgasm hit her over and over with waves of pleasure. Through blurry vision she could see Gene's face contorting from pain to pleasure as he let go and spilled his seed inside of her.

His arms shaking, Gene rolled himself onto his back, taking Alex with him. She was huddled in the crook of his arm as they lay next to one another panting heavily both spent.

Alex yawned and rolled over to face Gene, his eyes were closed as he tried to recover.

"I think you might have skipped several pages in that book of yours."

Gene laughed, something she hadn't heard before. He pulled her tightly against him and murmured something inaudible.

Alex watched him as he fell asleep, his face relaxed.

She felt sick knowing that this wouldn't last, that soon she'd be home.

She tried to blink away the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

What had she done?

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**By The Book**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing_

**A/N:** _Now i've come to the conclusion that some people may be rather unhappy with the ending. You can't please everyone i'm afraid. Thank you for all the reviews and support. I've had a fabulous time writing this. Who knows, i might find it in me to write a follow up. :-P Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Gene tried to move but something was obstructing the blood flow in his arm. Opening his eyes a little he noticed his surroundings and the night before quickly came back to him. He'd slept with Bolly. Intense heated shagging and Christ it had been good. Muscles he hadn't used in a while ached in a good way. Smiling, he turned to Alex who was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful; unlike the Alex he knew when she was awake. It always seemed as if something was always troubling her.

Yawning, he tried to manoeuvre himself up to a sitting position without waking her, he really needed the toilet.

A murmur from beside him made him freeze.

"Hope you're not planning on leaving."

Bending down he kissed Alex on her cheek that was visible.

"Just goin' to use the toilet."

"Kay.."

It sounded as if she'd fallen back asleep.

Once using the facilities, he got dressed minus his jacket and tie and padded through to the kitchen. He really needed a coffee. He should make Alex one too, they had a big day ahead of them, and there was no time for her to have a sleep in.

Finishing making the two coffees, Gene made his way back to the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed he placed her mug on the bedside table and gave her a little shove.

"Mmm, go away."

Gene shook his head.

"Get up, Bols. Big day ahead of us."

Opening her eyes slowly she adjusted to the light in the room and stretched. Gene was sitting on the edge of her bed watching her as the duvet from the bed fell exposing her bare chest.

Raising her eyebrows, she smiled seductively at Gene.

"See something you like?"

"I might, but it'll 'ave to wait till after we catch this bastard."

Alex's face dropped.

"So, we're still going though with your useless plan then?"

Gene stood up and downed the rest of his coffee.

"I'm not goin' to argue 'bout this anymore, Alex. We go out there, catch this junkie dealin' scumbag and come back to yours to celebrate."

Alex didn't miss the fact that he had called her by her name, not Bolly or Bols. Things had changed between them, it had become personal. How was she to go out today and not worry about Gene getting injured if things got messy? She didn't trust Layton, or his cronies.

"Well I better get dressed then. Don't want to be late, do we?"

Gene pursed his lips. That went well…too well. He hoped to God that Alex wouldn't do anything stupid to jeopardise the case.

* * *

At the station, Gene rounded up all his men and explained the situation.

"Now I want everyone to be concentratin' on the fact that Layton might've set us up. Keep your eyes peeled and whatever you do, don't play the 'ero. Got it?"

'Yes Guv' rang throughout the station. Alex frowned and closed her eyes. Suddenly images of bullets flying in all directions filled her vision. Chris and Ray lying on the ground loading their guns, Gene turning to her and shouting something. And then screaming, ear piercing screaming coming from someone.

"Bolls, you with us?"

Shaking her head to try and rid herself of the images, she opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her.

"Uh, yes…Ge – Guv."

"Good. Right, let's catch this bastard."

Everything seemed eerily quiet as they reached the derelict building. Alex didn't feel right. Her head was swimming with voices and images. Bright lights and laughter. Something wasn't right.

"You goin' to be OK for this, Bolls?"

"I'll be fine."

"Alex…"

"I'm fine. Now what time is this deal meant to begin at?"

"Five minutes, a smarmy arsed twat by the name of Roger Curtis. You won't miss 'im."

Sure enough, a well-dressed man sporting a mullet walked towards the building, looking over his shoulder to see if he was being followed.

Ray took a drag of his cigarette.

"Bloomin' poof."

Gene turned to Chris and Ray.

"Now you two twats know what it is you've got to do, yes?"

Chris nodded. "Kick down the door and give any twat who starts trouble a smack."

"I've taught you well, Christopher."

Ray and Chris left the Quattro and ran up to the building, drawing their weapons. A hollow feeling settled in the pit of Alex's stomach.

"Where are the others?"

"Round the back. Look…Alex."

Gene sighed.

"We keep cool and lock this bastard up."

Alex nodded.

Gene leaned in and kissed her on her lips, it lasted only a few seconds both moaning as each other pulled away.

"Let's go."

Meeting Ray and Chris at the entrance, Gene gave them the signal and they burst through the door. Gene's other men came from the back and that's when the shooting started. Chris and Ray jumped to the side, trying to dodge the spray of bullets that were hitting the wall. Alex stayed rooted on the spot, watching as both Ray and Chris fell to the floor, loading their pistols. She looked over to Gene who was shooting back, there were several men along with Roger Curtis crouched behind boxes shooting.

It was a set up. She knew it.

Just as Alex began to move Gene shouted at her, she turned around and looked into his eyes.

"Bolly, get bloody down!"

In slow motion, she heard a bullet go off. It was like her visions, the bullet slowly inching it's way towards her. She was going to die without telling Gene she loved him. She was never going to get to see Molly again.

Her face reflected in the head of the bullet was taunting her. She'd made it this far and she was going to die because of Arthur Layton. He was going to win; he was going to ruin people's lives.

Looking up, Alex felt herself floating, her vision going white. The last thing she saw before being blinded was the vision of Gene watching her as the bullet flew towards its target. She was going to leave him behind. She was going to leave them all behind.

"_Alex. Alex!"_

She could hear shouting and beeping.

"_Alex. Can you hear me?"_

"_Mum!"_

Molly! She could hear Molly.

"_She's waking up. I can see her eyes fluttering! Mum. Wake up, it's me, Molly."_

The light grew brighter and brighter, she could feel her chest becoming heavy. Voices filling her head. Where was Molly? Why could she hear her?

"_Alex, look into the light and follow it. Don't be scared. Alex, can you hear me?"_

"_Mum!"_

Alex felt so tired. She was finding it hard trying to fight the light.

A voice, just a whisper tickled her ear.

"_Help me blow out my candles."_

Slowly, Alex opened her eyes and closed them again. The light, it was too bright.

"Too bright."

Trying to adjust she opened them once more and Molly's face came into vision. She had been crying, her cheeks red and wet.

"Mum. You're finally awake."

Molly once again started to cry as she held onto her mother's hand. Alex could feel everything. The strong warm grip her daughter had on her hand, the intense pain coming from her head. She could smell the hospital, and flowers.

"I'm back."

Alex looked around the room and noticed the wide array of flowers all around the room, the Doctor stood next to her bed, checking her vital signs. He nodded that everything was fine.

She was back, finally back! She had made it…but had Gene? Oh God, she'd left them fighting off Arthur Layton's crew!

Molly smiled at her mother. She turned around when the door to her mother's room opened.

Alex squinted at the visitor. Her eyesight still wasn't perfect, the light too bright.

"Gene!" Her daughter squealed.

Gene? Impossible.

"Mum's awake. Look! She's awake!"

Alex felt exhausted. This couldn't be happening. How did he make his way to 2008? Oh God, this was a dream. It had to be. Before she passed out she heard the gruff voice of Gene Hunt fill the room.

"Bloody 'ell Bolls!"

**The End**


End file.
